Tan distintos que me encanta
by DawnAngel14
Summary: "Tu papá tiene razón. Vos mereces a alguien de tu altura, alguien como ella. Vos y yo somos completamente diferentes, Bedoya." One-shot MarxThiago.


Nota: Este escrito esta basado en la primera temporada de CA :D Disfruten! Ah, y dejen su review, quiero saber que les parecio el escrito!

**Tan distintos que me encanta**

Marianela, o Mar como todos la llamaban, se despertó muy temprano aquel día. Por suerte era domingo, y Cielo de alguna manera había logrado que Don Barto los dejara descansar los domingos, aunque él en secreto los hacía trabajar el doble durante la semana.

Al abrir sus bellísimos orbes marrones, lo primero que hizo fue registrar la habitación. Jazmín no estaba, seguramente había salido con el tarado de Nacho. Mar ya no sabía que hacer para convencerla que sólo la usaba, así que optó por finalmente darse por vencida. Alelí y Luz dormían serenamente, así que la joven huérfana salió del cuarto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pasó por el baño a acomodarse un poco su cabello oscuro como la noche y se marchó a la cocina.

—Bedoya, vos estás raro —se escuchaba una voz femenina dentro de la cocina. Mar la reconoció, era sin duda Estefania "Tefi" Elordi, esa concheta que la sacaba de quicio.

—¿Yo, raro? ¿Vos estás bien Tefi? —respondía con una pregunta Thiago.

—Sí, y seguro es porque estás pensando en esa Marianegra —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación por parte de la joven.

—No le digas así —la defendió el Bedoya Aguero.

—¿Ves? ¡Hasta la defendés! Yo mejor me voy, mamá piensa que estoy en lo de Lola —luego de estas palabras, se oyeron pasos y el estruendo que producía la puerta de servicio de la cocina al cerrarse con firmeza.

Mar opinó que era un momento oportuno para ingresar a esa habitación, y así lo hizo.

—Buen día —saludó la morocha de escasa altura, dirigiéndose a la heladera inmediatamente.

—Hola Mar, buen día —fue la respuesta de Thiago.

Mar extrajo una jarra de jugo de naranja y se sirvió un vaso. Le ofreció a Thiago, pero el chico no lo aceptó.

—Mar, ¿vos estabas escuchando? —preguntó repentinamente el muchacho.

—No —dijo ella, luego se corrigió— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sí que estabas escuchando —le aseguró el hijo del dueño de la mansión Inchausti.

—¡¿Entonces para que preguntas? —le gritó Mar, exhaltándose tanto que derramó un poco del jugo al suelo— ¡¿Qué queres que te diga? ¡¿Qué me gusta verte con la conchetita esa? ¡¿Eso querés escuchar? ¡No Thiago, me muero de celos! ¿Así queres que lo diga? ¡Me muero de celos!

—Para Mar —intentó decir Thiago, pero no pudo articular ni dos palabras sin ser interrumpido.

—Mira, vos... —interrumpió ella, algo más calmada pero sin dejar de mirarlo con ira— Vos fuiste el primero que me empasto la bujía.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que fuiste mi primer amor Thiago! ¡Y que antes de conocerte, yo nunca había amado a alguien! Pero tu papá tiene razón, yo no estoy a tu altura. Vos merecés a alguien de tu clase, alguien como Tefi, nosotros somos muy distintos...

La chica se dispuso a retirarse, pero fue interceptada por el chico, que la puso contra la pared y colocó su brazo derecho junto a la cara de la joven para que no se escapara.

—Mar, ¿sabes qué? Tenés razón —afirmó él— Somos distintos. Pero somos tan distintos, que me encanta, que me encantas. Yo te amo Mar.

—Thiago no...

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Mi viejo es el problema? Yo me ocupo, o ya vamos a encontrar otra solución, pero no me dejes Mar, yo de verdad te amo a vos, no a Tefi.

—Thiago... —murmuró la muchacha de cabello oscuro, luego suspiró y finalmente respondió— Bueno, si el carburador anduvo una vez puede andar dos, ¿no?

El joven Bedoya Aguero se quedó pasmado un momento, mirando el rostro de la chica frente a él. Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que ella quizo decir, medio minuto para ser exactos. Acarició el rostro de Mar con una sonrisa mientras la joven le exhibía felizmente su blanca hilera de dientes. Y lentamente, se acercó a su rostro cuando...

—¡¿Perrrrdón?

Los dos adolescentes se dieron vuelta paulatinamente, temiendo lo peor. Sólo Justina Merarda García, la oscura ama de llaves de la mansión Inchausti, hablaba así, con esas erres acentuadas. Pero para su fortuna, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Cielo Mágico, mirándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver el miedo en sus rostros.

—Dale chicos, arreglense que en esta casa hace falta mucho amor —sonrió la profesora de canto y baile.

Mar y Thiago rieron de la increíblemente perfecta imitación de Justina que Cielo había realizado para luego volver a su "reconciliación"...


End file.
